A process of the kind mentioned above is known from DE-PS 32 31 560. For the manufacture of a confection product with layers which have surfaces other than flat ones and overlap themselves at least one of the extrusion nozzles is continuously pivoted back and forth so that the desired form of the layers is obtained.
A process for the manufacture of a confection material with superimposed layers of which at least one is in the form of a wave and in which adjacent sections of the layer may even overlap is known from DE-PS 34 36 578. The individual layers are extruded from stationary extrusion nozzles on to a conveyor belt moved at a constant speed. In this case the extrusion speed is higher than the speed of the conveyor belt, and the desired effect is produced by the higher extrusion speed causing the confection material to pile up into mountains.
The known processes are relatively expensive and require control and regulating units to produce the desired layers. In DE-PS 32 31 560 an additional drive is needed for pivoting the extrusion nozzles. While the process described in DE-PS 34 36 578 does produce a confection product having piled-up mountains or waves, the difference between the extrusion speed and the speed of the conveyor belt must always be taken into consideration so that the desired form of the layers is obtained.